Coy and Dracana Visit Heritage
by Toa Coy 2.0
Summary: Something that was on my mind after the original author took it off Fimfiction.


**Coy and Dracana in Heritage**

**Based on the Fic originally by ****Abramus5250**

**By**

**Toa Coy**

Foreword: In the original Fic Spike was used as a living breeding machine while he was asleep over the course of Five years. The reason for this was because Luna showed Twilight a future that would come to pass if not for this course of action. Just from that it sounds like a rape fic with no story, which is why the original author deleted it. What most of those haters missed was by chapter two Spike was transform from a victim to a survivor wanting what was best for the children that were born from this action. Using dragon law he more or less owns all of the things that those that mated with him have, and can decide who can mate with all those females. Then there is the whole subplot with Twilight more or less hating herself for all of this. This fic is good and it made me mad to see someone with talent and a good story delete it, however the fic was reposted by another fan of it with the author's permission. You can find it here[  s/10306358/1/Heritage ] if you want to read it. I may allude to the darker tones of the fic but this is all about Coy and Dracana interacting with this world and not condoning or endorsing rape or the victim since either sex can be one or the other.

~Toa Coy~

Near a cave in the mountains near Ponyville the sound of a song playing echoed from the walls as two beings walked out of they walked out. Both looked young, about seven or eight, and were walking in clothing and on two legs. The first was a dragon-like female in a light gray hoodie with a pair of crimson stripes on the sleeves with a crimson shirt under the hoodie, and a dark brown belt looped in a pair of dark gray jeans, and a pair of gunmetal combat boots with crimson linings and black laces. She had long crimson hair with gunmetal streaks in it and red scales covering her face along with a lighter red from her chin down to the collar of her shirt. Here light blue slitted eyes shifted to the male next to her. He was wolf-like given his face and wearing a blue open jacket with a collar near his neck under this he had a white t-shirt with a pair of light gray jeans held on by a light brown belt below that, and a pair of brown sneakers with red soles and a strap holding them closed. He had dark blue hair with a pair of sky blue ears poking out and the light blue continued to his face and body. Around his neck was a set of headphones connected to a MP3 in his jacket and when he noticed that the girl was looking his way his blue eyes followed hers to the headset.

"What's the matter sis? I thought you liked this song." The brother said with a sly grin.

"Coy if you haven't noticed we regressed to when we were still training to fight." His sister pointed out to him to which he just shrugged it off.

"Different world different rules." Coy said still walking towards the town the pair saw in the distance. "I thought that would have sunk in by now Dracacan."

"First off, this is the only time that we have been deaged in all this traveling, Second we are back in Equestria shouldn't we have only ran into like two of these?" Dracana said as she finished she noticed that both her brother and she had tails. Which was not common for the pair since normally don't have them but they still were a part of them. Coy's puffy blue tail with a white tip and her own red scaled tail with a still growing gunmetal scythe blade tip.

"First law of Multiverse anything is possible." Coy said as they hit the outskirts of the town and began to notice something.

For every mare they saw there was one or two foal near them, which neither of them was a bad thing but it that is a family then where is the father in all this? While they knew that there were deadbeat dads so many without a stallion around them seems like there was a loss of the male population. Which did not match up since there were still some mares with stallions, it took walking around a bit before a ball rolled in front of the pair.

"I wonder who dropped this?" Coy asked as he picked it up and started to bounce it from knee to knee with a rock song playing from his headsets. It was then that a group of foals, the siblings could guess that they were about four if not five, came up to them and a bit in awe of what Coy was doing. Then one of them stepped in front of the others.

"Excuse me but that is our ball." The pony said is a young male voice.

"We were just about to go looking for the ponies that lost this." Coy said as he stopped the ball in midair.

This of course had the young ponies in awe once again, with Dracana noticing a common trait among them but felt it rude to ask about it them thankfully her brother was a show off.

"Coy, you know showing off normally comes back to bite us." Dracana said shooting a look that he knew meant that kept the fool act up and move on.

"There you go." Coy said as he dropped the ball into his hands and rolled it over to the pony.

"Hey do you want to come and play with us?" The colt asked with only a few of the others in the group shaking their heads.

"No thanks, but tell your mother that she raised a good colt." Dracana said as she pulled Coy away from the group with Coy waving to them.

Once they were out of sight the began to head for the library of public records to see if Dracana was right. Coy noticed it as well, most of the foals had some trait that the siblings had. Since they knew of only one dragon that could have done this they were heading to the tree that was in front of them. When they got there they saw the there was a note.

'Away for a few hours, please leave contact information through the mail slought. - Princess Twilight Sparkle'

"Well that's just our luck." Dracana said with a huf. "We try and do it legal just for that to not be an option."

"Time for some B&E." Coy said with a gleefully evil grin.

"Just snap your fingers and get us in there." Dracana said smacking the back of her brother's head.

"Okay joykiller." Coy replied rubbing the back of his furry head before snapping his middle finger and thumb together. If anyone saw them once the snap was heard the pair would not be there but in the tree.

"There, now that we are here where would I put information for this town to be sent to the capital?" Coy said as he began to look at the books.

While the pair did visit several versions of Equestria, the never stayed long enough to learn the writings to read things since they normally had the local's to help them. While they were searching for it they found signs of an older dragon being here since there were tracks of a baby dragon that seemed to be somewhat filled in compared to larger claw marks on the floor that were more recent. Coy decided to stay on the ground floor and Dracana would look up in the upper levels of the tree. Both of them lost track of time while searching and by the two found anything of importance two voices that they knew came to their ears.

"Spike," Coy heard Twilight's voice from the other side of the front door which caused the boy to run to a blind spot to conceal himself. "I understand you want to help Chromus, since we know Chrysalis would only start a cycle to get you back there."

"That is not the only reason." Spike replied rather somber but Coy could hear the anger that lay under the tone. "Thanks to that crazy Queen, even if Chromus is care for better he will just end up in the same place that he was conceived."

Coy wanted to peek around the corner to see if there was still time to run to his sister who was no doubt in a much better hiding spot. The click of the lock was the sign that caused him to just slump down to the ground and wait. Coy was sometimes obvious to something in front of him but from what he had seen and heard from this universe's Spike and Twilight, it was something similar he read in universes that had information on dragons. Greed was so very much integrated into their existents that they took anything and everything in an area unless it proved useful. Several places he had read things that made his flesh crawl, but now was not time to deal with that. He knew that it would be better to not bring that up. So he turned on the MP3 player and set the volume to high and choice a song hitting play. Even with the sound of the music blaring he could still hear the the footsteps of the dragon and unicorn as they came near to him. Spike was the first one Coy saw since he guessed Spike's neck was longer.

From what Coy saw Spike was mature, not an adult since he was still too small to be that. Another thing that most people did not know about dragons was that they sexually mature faster as a survival mechanism should they be the last of their kind or the only one there. So all that lead to Coy putting his head to his knees, ashamed to look into the eye of someone he had as a child and not to see the same thing that made all eyes sparkle.

"Hey are you okay, young one and how did you get in here?" Coy heard Spike as him. From the tone and sound of Spike's voice Coy noticed it was not that of the young dragon he last heard time he met but an older almost fatherly tone.

Coy lifted his head to look Spike straight into his eyes. The half-breed saw the fires of anger that he expected but also saw a calm that was beyond what anyone that went through what Coy concluded that caught him off guard. For a moment Coy's eyes turned draconic before returning to normal, Coy knew that was just a reaction that lost hybrides used to tell others not to harm them but the look on Spike's face told him otherwise. Coy could also see Twilight was in much the same boat when it came to seeing the shift in eyes.

"Fear not I'm not one of your's." Coy said surprising the pair with the mature tone coming from his high voice. "My mother was a dragon and my father a wolf, the reason for explaining is the look in your eye Spike."

That shocked Spike and Twilight even more, that someone that young knew Spike's name without him saying it. It was at the moment Coy notice his sister trying to sneak down the stairs, but he spoke before she could convey anything to him.

"My sister and I were just passing through and wanted to check something out." Coy said getting up and walking passed them to Dracana. "But from what I heard and seen I put things together."

Neither of the equestrians spoke as they saw the siblings together; Spike because of the surprise of other dragon hybrids that were not his which was also a bit of a relief since he had to deal with enough as it was, Twilight on the other hoof was so lost in research possibilities given the fact they had got in without anypony noticing but also to compare other dragon hybrids to those of Spike's.

"Coy sometimes I wonder if you are bipolar." Dracana said shaking her head. "Besides know Twilight she would more than likely want to compare us to the others that we saw earlier."

That last sentence brought an obvious question to both Twilight and Spike's mind. Just how did two hybrids that were not recorded know about.

"How do you know about us?" Spike asked pointing this out to them. "I mean know of us is one thing but knowing Twilight's study habits are too out of place for me."

"When you hop from universe to universe you get to know those from alternative ones each time you meet them." Coy said in a tone a bit flatter than before. "At this rate I'm starting to think of making business cards just to save this next time."

At the moment Twilight popped in a quill and parchment. "Tell me everything."

"Here we go again." Spike said a bit of a smile to see Twilight acting normal.

Seven hours later…

Several stacks of parchment and gallons of ink, both of the equestrians were surprised at what Coy and Dracana had been through. The alternative equestrians were fascinating but the other worlds caused them to want more questions but by that time both of the wolf-dragons had fallen asleep next to the other. Spike had picked up the two and put them in the spare room with the spare bed. Twilight meanwhile looked at the two's past and notice how they were abandoned because they were attack hours before hatching. In that sentence alone Twilight had several questions about the two, it also started her thinking of precognition in dragon eggs. By the time she had finished recalling similarities to Spike when he was younger, ignoring the pain caused by her action to give her more reasons to hate herself, Spike had come back down and had a look that Twilight had not seen since he was told the news.

Spike had a smile that reminded her of him before all this, and like with all the good memories of Spike this caused her pain, as he walked towards her careful of the stacks Spike notice Twilight's eyes look away with shame clear in them.

"Twi," Spike said in as calming voice that he could. "You need to move past this. I know that you haven't forgiven yourself yet, but what is slurking in the past going to do? Nothing can be changed we have to accept the hand fate has dealt us."

"I know Spike but with all that I've done to you, why do you still want to be here with me?" Twilight said now facing him but her eyes only saw his claws on the ground.

"Twilight, we have been through this you did what you thought was right." Spike said his former smile now to his common somber look. "While I am not pleased with how it happen every foal that I sired will not be left alone no matter what. A stallion and a mare make a couple but with a foal it becomes a family. A colt is not a stallion or a father if he leaves his foals to be hungry or scared. I might not be able to be there for all of them but I will do the best I can."

Twilight knew that Spike had a point there, not only did dragon code dictate that what he said was right but the way Spike was raise lead him to this conclusion. How strong Spike was in his convictions and code made Twilight wish she had the same thing able to keep her going as the guilt and pain from the past four years came piling on her.

Coy was dreaming about something, and how did he know he was dreaming would cross anyone's mind if they saw into his dream at the moment. The fact the he was his normal age and that is sister was also there and not being nice to him.

"Coy how dumb are you? I mean come on you must know how Spike felt when he saw that eye change." Dracana said berating her brother.

"And them seeing you would have been better." Coy countered. "Besides I felt bad for him. I mean normally it is dragons that cause these types of things."

Dracana nodded in agreement, they also knew that in some places female dragons were used to be the mothers of the guard loyal to the sirer. The reason why this did not sit right with them was because the last time they saw any version of Spike he was young and had not a care in the world. Once they got here they found a Spike that had an emotional scar that was hiding very well but they could tell it was there, but they were surprised by how far he was going for kids that he unknowingly sired. They both knew that they had to at least help him be able to reach all those children.

"I guess we can ask him later since we both know that we aren't really going to sleep until we get this all off our chests." Coy said summoning a false dream sword.

"I like it when we can work out our anger like this." Dracana said as she too summoned a false dream sword.

As the sun began to rise, Coy and Dracana woke up before both of the equestrians. The siblings had worked out what to do while they were still in this world. First thing would be cooking for the two of the equestrian universes that they spent the most time with. Spike was the first one to come to kitchen to see what the smell was, he did not expect the siblings to be making him and Twilight breakfast. There were the two having a system of one get one step items with the other making pancakes.

"Coy," Dracana called over to her brother as she flipped the pancake. "How's the set going?"

"Four plates, three normal glasses, one XL glass, and four sets of silverware." Coy listed off as he walked to the stove and jumped up and hovered there for a moment to count the stack that his sister had made. So far only four pancakes were made with her finishing the fifth.

"Okay get the drinks ready." The more draconic one said before placing the pancake on the top of the stack.

"Got ya." Coy said dropping down to the ground and going to the fridge. "Ya know we have control of air Spike don't be surprised by the fact I can hover." The wolf said before getting the orange juice and turning to see a surprised Spike.

"It was not that Coy." Spike said shaking the sleep out of his head. "I just was not expecting you two to do this."

"Trust us after what we learned about your life in this world I think you need to have someone do this out of kindness and not out of pity or some form of apology." Coy said as he got up and filled the glasses with orange juice. "This also not the first time we heard of something like this, it is not surprising for our kind. Even if common it is not right."

Spike noticed that when Coy said that both him and Dracana shook their heads before they got back to the prep work. After that it was more or less talking about what the other Spikes were like, which was more or less a bit of a nostalgia trip for Spike. By the time Dracana had finished the twelfth and final pancake Twilight had come down to be shocked at the two like Spike was only a bit more vocal.

"What have you doing?" Twilight said loudly as she appeared in the doorway just as Dracana had finished the last pancake and Coy was preparing the rinse water.

"Finishing up making breakfast for you and Spike." Dracana said as Coy dried his hands and used some air under the plates and sent them to his sister.

"How did you even know where everything was? Also neither of you mentioned that you could cook." Twilight said pointing to the stacks still in the far end of the tree house.

"I thought that would be an understatement." Coy said as two plates floated over to the equestrians.

"Okay I can understand that since nopony would asked if I know how to cook unless under specific circumstances." Twilight replied as she sat down in her standard seat. "I must ask how are you levitating things without magic or higher mind power?"

"Simple he just changes the lift and drag of an object by changing the air above and below it." Dracana said as she joined her brother acrossed from the dragon and pony. "Besides it seems like both of you are happy, yesterday when neither of you were asking questions to us you always looked away and had this aura of sadness."

Spike and Twilight did notice the small smile that the other had but once they looked at their food both regained their now normal expressions. From then on the four ate in silence, Coy and Dracana noticed that even in a world like this there were some bonds that stayed strong. When they were finished with the meal the siblings took care of the wash with Twilight watching them control the water to clean off the smallest speck. Spike meanwhile was still dealing with yet another problem, things like with Chromus being more of a prisoner over a child. Spike wanted to take him away and never have to see Chrysalis again, but even his did that it would just cause trouble. While Spike was deep in thought about Chromus Coy had sneaked passed Twilight to find Spike. Coy had some experience looking after his future son and had some idea what Spike might be going through, granted Coy would not fool himself. He knew Spike had a lot of bottled up emotions about this so Coy had a plan.

"Hey Spike." Coy called over to the dragon.

"What is it Coy?" Spike said looking stressed.

"There any large open areas near here that won't cause fire to spread." The wolf-dragon asked much to to Spike's confusion.

"Ya a quarter of a mile from here, why?" Spike said still confused what the other male was up to.

"I've learned that if you bottle some emotions up then you are just going to dwell on them." Coy said opening the door and walked out. "Besides I think you need to vent all that pent up anger."

Spike could see what he meant now and followed but not forgetting to shut the door once all of him was out of the library. A few feet outside of the library Coy tapped the ground and a scooter base formed from the earth and the became solid stone.

"Why did you do that?" Spike asked pointing to the board.

"Just going to do what I did with the plates inside." Coy replied hopping on the board with it forming straps around his shoes. "Besides atleast I can say that the board has magic in it and allows me to hover. You would not believe how many freakout over a wolf flying around."

"I guess that makes sense." Spike said as Coy hovered a few feet off the ground.

"Lead on fellow dragon." Coy said with a smirk.

Spike headed to the clearing with Coy hovering just off to the side of the dragon, this was a nice start to the day. Of course also nopony besides Twilight and Spike knew about the wolf-dragon siblings so on market day at the Apple Stand.

In the years since the birth of her foals Applejack had took them to the market place to watch them while she sold the farm's crop. By the time Spike woke up the foals that were convinced from him were able to help their mother with the weekly stand. Buckwheat and Brambles were the ones hauling the crop from the cart to the stand with their sister Juniper organizing it while Applejack watched over them. Seeing them like this would have normally bought a smile to her face but seeing how Spike acted, even if he had accepted it, was something that made her heart ache. A sadness that she could not even think would match in her lifetime, he had been used for means to protect but if you had to sacrifice for the protection. But what happens to the ones that took their turn with the knife? Something brought AJ back to reality and put her train of thoughts on the matter to the back of her mind.

"Momma," She heard Buckwheat call out. "Where is Spike goin'?"

AJ was going to asked what her son meant until she notice Spike walking out of the library with something blue in a getup that Rarity might call twotone. What throw Applejack for a loop was the fact she turned her head for a moment and the blue thing was hovering off of the ground but did not see wings on it. She then saw Spike and the thing walk away from the library, which made her think that she might have to go see Twilight to see what the hay is going on.

"I don't know Darling." Applejack replied to her son. "As you and your half brothers and sisters know Spike is not on the best terms with us."

"We understand that," Bramble said with is blood siblings nodding in agreement. "But we don't see why we can't just follow him since he did not look angry."

"Plus he was so kind to us when we first met him." Juniper said with a pouty face that normally get her way. "Please."

Applejack had to weigh this decision, mostly because she did not want a repeat of the first time that she would not let Applebloom stay home alone. If she let them go then she would not have to keep track of them while she was doing her business in the market but that could be a poor choice. There was also if she said no then they might not let it be, they might be her foals but they were still foals and if Applebloom was anything to go by it is better to just agree and be ready to help once they return.

"Fine but y'all best come back if there's trouble or if he sends ya back, got it." AJ said in a motherly tone but an underlying serious tone.

"Yes ma'am." The three replied before running towards where their father went.

"I hope Spike takes them coming after him well." AJ said with a worried look.

Coy quickly raised a thick wall of stone to block the incoming green fire from Spike who had an angry face and a killer look in his eyes. Coy had a grin on his face since this was the point to have him vent that anger in Spike's eyes. Coy had told the dragon this on their way here. Spike was against it at first since he had been able to keep his anger muted and only came close to when he was at the changeling kingdom, which it was understandable from Coy's point of view. Coy of course knew not to split his focus, he may be dealing with a reasonable dragon but this was still a dragon. Even when grounded Spike was the hunter in this setting, Coy knew this which meant that he had to have a trigger when it came to his walls and dodges.

Coy felt the air change as the flames died down, he also felt for changes in the ground since even the slightest movement told him if something was coming his way. He knew that Spike was still there but he also felt several faint and growing vibrations coming their way. Coy quickly got around the wall to see Spike, the anger gone and confusion took it's place. It was not until Coy unblocked his ears, to keep the ash and soot from the burnt stone getting in them, he could now hear the sounds of yelling out in panic. Coy turned his head and saw more of Spike's kids. However from the sounds of it these three knew of him of a personal level instead of just knowing of him.

"Daddy! Stop! What are you doing?" was what Coy was hearing from them. From voice and what he could see given that by now they had reached Spike, the wolf-dragon could see two colts and one filly. As Coy walked over to he could hear Spike and the kids.

"Buckwheat," Spike addressed the older looking of the three. "What are you, Brambles, and Juniper doing away from Applejack?" Spike's tone was a mix of concern and his normal voice.

"We jus' wanted to spend sometime with ya." Buckwheat said with his siblings nodding in agreeance. "When we saw ya leave the library with that fella over there we wanted to come along."

"Ya it was a bit longer since for us being as small as we are." The other colt said, Coy assumed Brambles was his name, then the colt looked at him. "So what did ya do to cause our daddy here to attack you?" Coy heard the colt's tone. It was something of a kin to the colt putting the blame on him.

"Brambles, hasn't your mother told you not to jump to conclusions without knowing what is going on?" Spike said more in a fatherly tone with his eyes on Brambles, who had moved his eyes to the ground. "Coy here was just allowing me to release some emotions that I've bottled up. I'm sure all of you had almost burned down the farmhouse when you get emotional." That last one was firm but Coy could tell that Spike also had a bit of the sarcastic tone that Coy knew was rare for this Spike.

The three nodded and looked rather down, not because of Spike's reminder of those times that it happen but how it felt like their mother was trying to make a point. It was then that Coy took to properly introduce himself.

"It is fine Spike they are just being kids." Coy said even in his younger voice he sounded older than he looked before walked up to the trio. "My name is Coy Dracowolf." He said bowing to them in a polite manner.

"Why are ya doing that? Also what does Dracowolf mean?" Juniper asked him as she and her brothers got a better look at Coy.

Now that the hybrids were looking at him they noticed how predatory he seemed, it was not any treats that they would see in the colts and fillies like them but there was something that they could not place on what made him like that. However one of them did notice something that looked similar to the family pet.

"Well it means dragon wolf, kinda fitting seeing as I was hatched from an egg from a female dragon and male wolf." Coy said knowing that there was either shock, awe, or confusion. Given the fact that almost all dragon half-breeds were related for one not to be a member of the group would be strange.

The three apples were unsure how to react, up until that moment anyone that had a dragon parent it was Spike but here was something that made them happy and yet scared. Happy for another friend to play with and scared because of stories of timber wolves that attacked Great-Granny Smith and the giant one that their father saved their mother from.

"Silence that was something I've not seen for a long time." Coy said turning his back to the native beings and stretched his clawed hands out pulling a sphere of stone out of the ground. This was a solid rock about the size of a soccer ball but it was soon split in half with the center becoming bowl shaped before the two halves fused back together. Coy then turned back to the equestrians tossing the sphere in the air liked it only weighed like a tennis ball. "So who want to play a game of Kolhi, it is similar to soccer only uses this ball." At this the wolf-dragon stomped the ground and two goal like structures appearing on opposite sides of the clearing.

"How in the name of Celestia are you doing this without magic?" Buckwheat said amazed at what this other hybrid could do.

"And can ya teach us how to do that?" Bramble said getting a look from Spike.

"Just a draconic power from my mother, but since she was not from here or any relation to Spike you can't do it just flame." Coy said before he set down the ball. "So do you three think you can beat me and I'm limited with my arms bound." He pointed to the three ponies.

The three looked at the other then to Spike.

"I know of what he can do so I don't see anything wrong with it." Spike said to the kids before looking at Coy. "But if you so much as cause them to bleed be ready to be running." A fire burning in his eyes.

"I won't." Coy said as stone cuffs bound his hand and arms behind him.

It had been hours since Coy and Spike sneaked away, neither of the girls minded. Twilight didn't mind Spike getting out of the house and blowing off steam with someone that could handle it and Dracana wanted to use this time to ask Twilight privately about the whole hybrid thing. It took a bit to get to that since Twilight had a lot of conflicting feeling about it from scientific to pain, Dracana could understand why Twilight felt like that given all the way the other Twilights treated Spike. Dracana was more or less a shoulder to cry on while the unicorn more or less told the wolf-dragon all the sins that she had done to Spike. That was it for the first hour and a half before Dracana could calm Twilight down. Dracana got Twilight to focus on experiments around her powers over the elements and compare them to magical manipulation. That was going good until AppleJack came into the door.

"Twi I got ta ask ya…" Applejack cut off her question seeing a being similar to Spike when he was younger but this one was red in clothing and had a mane.

"Okay Dracana it seems that should do it for that test." Twilight said with several small stacks of paper behind her. "Are you sure that is all you can do?" When Twilight asked that Dracana just shrugged.

"I would do flying and show how using air to speed me up but due to the physical age regression my wings are underdeveloped." Dracana said before noticing AJ. "Twilight seems like we have a guest." The wolf-dragon said pointing to the orange earth pony.

"Oh hey Applejack." Twilight said not noticing the confused look on her friend's face. "I was just doing some comparison of dragon hybrid powers to unicorn magic."

Applejack did not know what to say, greeting Twilight like normal and ignore this hybrid's similar features to Spike or start asking questions. She knew better than to just jump on what seemed obvious, Celestia knows how many times that had bit her in the flank.

"Twi I've got to ask is she any relation to Spike?" Applejack said looking to Dracana who shook her head.

"No I'm no relative of Spike." Dracana said walking up to the earth pony. "I'm a wolf-dragon." Dracana finished as she stopped in front of Applejack.

"What do ya mean wolf-dragon?" AJ asked as the two girls were having a staring contest.

"I was hatched from an egg that was made by a female dragon and a male wolf." Dracana said keeping an unreadable look on her face. "Besides the only reason I'm similar to a younger Spike is because of this universe's rules."

Applejack did not get lies or deception from what Dracana was saying but that last part was confusing her. Still jumpin the gun would not do anything, still AJ did not the fact that somepony this young had this aura of a predator.

"The reason I ask is because we have put the poor boy through the ringer not a day after waking up from a five year gap that we used for what we thought was right." Applejack said as the guilt and hatred for herself became more apparent in her tone. "I was scared of what he would think of us, his friends and family, using he to only make us happy while he was just cleaned up and set up for the next rider."

Dracana had seen Twilight go through the same thing, and this was why Dracana did the following. The wolf-dragon embraced the farm pony and spoke aloud.

"It is okay to hate what happened in the past, it is done and can not be changed. If you could would you stop it even if it meant the children that you have now would no longer be." Dracana felt the earth pony go slack as AJ sank to the ground. The wolf-dragon heard cries and tears from the earth pony. "The sins of the parent should not be those of child. Spike has accepted that from what my brother when Twilight and him returned here when we first met."

Twilight walked up to the pair and understood why AJ was like this. Applejack loves her children with all of her heart and to loose them would cause pain that Spike may only know and that would be another thing on his mind if it happened.

After several hours of Kolhi the Apple siblings were beat even if they won, and yet they noticed that Coy was only slightly huffing and puffing.

"I don't know how you ain't dead tired like us." Buckwheat said laying on his stomach his heart racing.

"Simple I have been doing this for years." Coy said as he rubbed his wrists.

"I thought it was a nice game since you were having fun." Spike said getting up since he was watching the match.

"I can make more of those before I leave which is soon." Coy said pointing to the Kohli ball.

"Nay I'll just have Twilight duplicate it." Spike said before walking up to Coy. "So why are you leaving?"

"It feels right." Coy said calling the board that he rode there to him. "I think we both know that no one can just change things in a day but they can give clarity to this all."

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now my friend." Spike said with a smile on his face.

"Ya but we shall meet again." Coy said pulling something out of his jacket and handed it to Spike. "Since this was not the first place with magic we found, here is a tracking and summoning spell should you ever need us."

"Okay I'll give this to Twi." Spike said as the wolf-dragon hopped on the board and lifted it off the ground.

"Also if you need a one man construction crew I'm willing to do so." Coy said before heading to the library.

When Coy got to the library he found his sister outside.

"So you felt the same as I did?" Coy said as the board turned into dust.

"Guess so." Dracana said as they walked to the cave that they came out of the previous day. "This was one of those worlds that start from pain and bears that pain while still having something pure in it, isn't it?"

Coy nodded to his sister. "Spike is the rock of this world, he could have been far worse than he is now but he is dealing with it. We both know of dragons that have dealt with more heartache then he has."

The rest of the walk was quiet, they entered the cave and left this world that did not need saving but helped friends that were damaged but not broken.

A/N: This was never meant to be anything other than showing love for a good story. Check out Abramus5250 on fimfiction the dude has some great stories.


End file.
